


Everything is actually a mess

by Ariestaurus5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Do not be fooled for I am a sadist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestaurus5/pseuds/Ariestaurus5
Summary: 4 months ago, everything changed. They were no longer safe.Yuuri Katsuki is out trying to survive, and perhaps a little company is all he needs. Luckily, Viktor is there to offer it, despite being just as broken.--Apocalyptic AU.The end of humanity. Mutants rampage. Cities are destroyed. You get the gist.





	1. The Beginning of the end

Yuuri buried his face further within the scarf hanging over his neck. The material irritated him to no end but it was better than breathing in the disgusting and polluted air that reeked of corpses and feces. 

 

His steps were slow, and his eyes examined the town for any survivors or supplies. The sun was high up in the sky, signaling it was noon. Sweat clung to his clothes and forehead, which he wiped away every few minutes. At this point, he'd much rather have a companion than supplies. When the apocalypse began, his mind was focused solely on survival and escape, determined to live and make it on his own. Now that he had all the free time in the world - and the space it seemed - finding survivors was his priority. It has been 4 months since it all went down, yet not a single living soul appeared around. What was the point of surviving if you were all alone?

 

Was it really possible that he was all alone?

The thought terrified him more than he'd like to let on.

Approaching a bar, or what was left of a bar, he took off his backpack and examined its contents. He was running low on water, but there were enough cans of food to sustain him for another week. His gun was in good shape, and he had only needed to use it twice. He uh… he'd rather forget those two incidents.

 

A book titled "Love On Ice" sat at the bottom of his bag. The only form of entertainment he had right now, and he read the book so many times he could probably qualify as a proffesional figure-skater. Ammo, a blanket, a metal pipe and a gas mask were the other items he had collected over time. His ammo supply was full, the metal pipe being his primary choice for a weapon. The gas mask was for high radiation levels. 

The afternoons may be scorching hot but the nights had started to become cold; He would prefer to have another blanket. Yuuri made a note in his head to look for one.

He hitched his backpack over his shoulder once more and entered the bar through the huge hole blown into the wall. Atleast the roof was still up. Yuuri dodged the rubble pooled at the front, trying his best to ignore the red tint. To think this was once a lively place with customers and employees. .

The bar was still intact, but the chairs and tables were tipped over and broken. Most of the bottles were broken aswell, he realized when he stepped on a piece of broken glass. Sticky red marks stuck to the floor. Shame, what a waste of good wine. He flinched when it dawned on him that not all of it was wine. 

'Okay time to look for anything to drink' He quietly mumbled to himself. Yuuri hopped behind the bar and looked for anything that was still in one piece. He pushed his glasses back up and pulled his hair back out of his eyes before crouching, with one hand on the counter. 'No.. Not here.. No.. Uh. . Aha!' He exclaimed and reached out for the bottle. It wasn't water, but hey in times like this anything could work. 

It was clear so it's either vodka or .. He stood up and held the bottle up to the sunlight. Yeah, definitely vodka. Hopefully good enough to knock him out. Yuuri stashed it carefully in his bag and smiled with triumph. Score!

He looked around for more, or anything else that could prove useful. When he found nothing else, Yuuri decided to climb upstairs - literally - and explore. He let out a grunt and raised the rest of his body. There better be something after all that trouble to climb up there. He sighed and rolled onto his back, his eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up. From the corner of his eye, Yuuri noticed something.

It proved to be worth it because coincidentally, he was greeted with a bed and /blankets/! Today was his lucky day!

A look around the place told him it was once an apartment. This was the bedroom, and the ajar door revealed a restroom. The bed was wooden and pushed into the corner, a window right next to it. The closet was on the other side, but one door was missing and from a distance it seemed to be empty. A hallway next to the closet led to the bathroom, and on the left side of the hallway was a bookshelf. The books were scattered around and burnt. Other things lay down on the floor; Broken bottles, a broken vase and lamp, burnt photographs. 

 

Yuuri stood up and dusted himself. Okay first, blankets. He set his bag on the bed and rolled up the silk, plain black blankets. Yuuri placed it inside his bag, thanking whatever deity was up there for his luck today.

The bed was comfortable and large enough for two. Seems like this person liked dark colours because the bedframe was brown, the closet was brown and the bookshelf was Grey.

Next, he checked the bathroom. Nothing interesting. Just a toilet, shower and a sink. The water didn't even work so he huffed and left the bathroom. 

The only things left were the closet and bookshelf. The bookshelf obviously did not have anything of interest, so closet it was.

And oh man.. His eyes widened in surprise when he opened the other door. There had been a sheet covering a mountain of supplies. Food, water, Alcohol. Did the world love him today? Was his luck really that--

Click.

"Step away from the closet and drop everything in your hands right now. Yes, that includes the backpack." A deep, heavily accented voice commanded. Yuuri gulped and immediately set down everything. While a part of him was overjoyed that another human! another human was right next to him, speaking and alive, The other was shaking in fear that this man would shoot him and he would have no time to celebrate his discovery of another living being. 

"Good. Now turn around and leave before I put a bullet in your head."

Seems like his joy would be short-lived after all.

"H-hey. L-listen.. Why don't we sit down like civilized human beings and talk this out, okay?" Yuuri said, turning around and woah-

The man was a little taller than he was. Well-built, Silver hair and blue eyes. /Dazzling/ blue eyes. Okay, maybe he should focus on the fact that he's about to be shot rather than the fact that the stranger (Human!)  
had beautiful blue eyes.

It seemed like the other was just as startled because he stepped back, keeping eye contact with him. A hint of recognition flashed through the stranger's eyes, to which Yuuri was confused. Had he met him before?

The stranger must've felt the confusion radiate off of him because he broke eye contact with him and sighed. "Fine. Just let me check you for weapons."

 

The stranger patted him down, and Yuuri noticed that behind him, the door to the living room was open and Oh.

A poodle came barreling in and barked at blue-eyed stranger, then he noticed Yuuri and pounced on him . The brown poodle licked his face and barked. Yuuri yelped and fell backwards, his back to the closet. He chuckled a little and pet the large brown poodle on his head. "Good boy! .. Or girl. Um.. Good dog!" 

"Makkachin's a girl." The stranger said, a fond smile on his face as he pet the brown poodle on her head. The blue-eyed stranger turned his attention back to him, and the fond smile melted into a cold stare. "Now, May I ask what you were doing, trying to steal my supplies?"

"Uh.. I didn't know they belonged to a living human being. I mean, I assumed the owner of this bar had died or ran far away.." Yuuri replied, applauding himself mentally for not stuttering. 

"And you're right about that. I am not the owner, the owner is dead. Anyhow, those are still my supplies." The man replied while rummaging through his backpack. He took out the blanket and muttered under his breath, something negative no doubt. The man silently took the Vodka out of his bag. Yuuri kept his head low and knees glued to his chest. Of all the ways he imagined he would meet another human being, this was not one of them. 

The dog - Makkachin - mustve sensed his discomfort because it whined and nuzzled into his hand. Yuuri smiled and scratched the curly fur of the poodle. 

The man took out his supplies, holding up the figure-skating love story and raising his eyebrow. "Are you a figure skater or something?" He inquired. 

Yuuri blinked, "Um.. No. I just found this book by accident..Are you?"

"No. My little brother was though." The stranger said and left it at that.

A while passed with awkward silence hanging in the air, and Yuuri felt the need to break it, "Have you met any other survivors so far? You're the first I have seen in a long while."

".. No I haven't. Guess we're in this alone. Do you have any particular destination in mind?" The man asked.

"Huh? Oh uh no. Im just aimlessly traveling." Yuuri smiled a bit, though it was strained. There was a reason he did not have a particular destination.

"Then how about you join me? You don't have to. I may seem like an asshole but I promise I'm usually not one. I just um.. had a bit of a rough day." The stranger shrugged and sat on the floor. To his credit, he did look a bit guilty and apologetic, "I uh.. Sorry for threatening you and rummaging through your stuff. Though I don't appreciate my blanket being stolen."

Yuuri shook his head, "Well, it's fine. And again, I didn't know who it belonged to." 

He sat in silence, thinking about the former proposal. It would be a good idea to go with the man, and it would certainly solve his 'loneliness' issues; but then again this man was a stranger, and could turn out to be a lunatic murderer.

.. Well he might as well. If this man didn't kill him, the pollution or mutants might do first. Why not?

"I don't mind joining you to wherever you're going. The more the merrier.. I guess we're a team now, huh?" Yuuri gave a friendly smile and extended his hand. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki."

The man took the hand and shook it, a smile in return. "My name is Viktor Nikiforov."

Thus, an adventure began.

\--

ONE MONTH LATER.

Viktor sat quietly by the fire, a smile on his face. His eyes were illuminated by the fire, a sense of melancholic peace deep within them. His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke. "Hey, Yuuri?"

Yuuri hummed in reply and turned around to face his companion. He noticed the smile directed at him and subconsciously returned it. "Yes, Viktor?"

"… I'm glad that I lived long enough to meet you."

His smile turned sad.

"So am I."


	2. The Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri fall down a hole. We get a small glimpse of pre-apocalypse from Yuuri's perspective.

As a child, Yuuri would always look up to the sky and try to decipher the reason why it felt so different compared to the way his grandma described it.

When he was 14, Yuuri got the answer to his questions.

Citizens were typically shielded from the truth about the world they live in, only bits and pieces revealed throughout their lives as they get older. Only enough to satisfy their curiousity so no more questions are asked. Some were different from others. Some wanted more. Some wanted to be free, no matter what the cost.

Yuuri learned why the sky was so different from the description he's heard. It was an artificial projection designed to look like the normal, unpolluted, calm sky. It looked the same each and every single day. Sure, the clouds moved just like they normally would and morning turns into night but otherwise, it was still blue. Still lifeless. 

The scenery was artificial. The crops were artificial. Hell, even the air they breathed day in and day out was artificial. It all felt so suffocating..   
The worst of them all was the barrier they were enclosed in. 

A utopian society designed so that the citizens could be easily brainwashed into following the rules. A revolutionary high-tech dome designed so that those in power could tweak it to their liking. 'Do this and follow this! If we stay this way another war is surely to be avoided!'

After the origin of the barriers were revealed to him, Yuuri began to question everything. He observed and asked around, only to be quickly shut down or ignored. His curiousity was dismissed as insanity or rebellion. 'What's outside those pesky barriers? Nobody knows. Nobody should know.' He recalled an old man's answer. 

During this time, Yuuri came to a conclusion. The sky wasn't the only lifeless thing.  
The people. They were just like puppets held up by strings.

Yuuri sat down, listening attentively as his grandmother described the world in her last moments; Before barriers, before the war, before the so-called utopian era.

The way she spoke about the beauty of the world made his urge to break free and see it for himself even worse. She had told him how the sunlight felt on your skin, how it was warm and pleasant. The ocean waves gently touching your legs (The ocean, as she told him, being a huge body of water with loads of salt in it). Huge areas of sand called beaches under your feet, so warm in the summer and so cool in the winter. Rain, how it smelled and felt and tasted. 

People began to call him crazy. The barriers were safe, and he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach. What more could he want? He wanted freedom and to escape.

His only escape was ballet. 

Yuuri recalled the first time he'd seen a ballet performance. It screamed life to him in a world so dead. It held color in a black and white era. It was the warm rays of sun in a winter Strom. Well.. He might've been a bit overdramatic ,but for years and years, ballet had been his way of expressing his emotions. 

So, at 18, he'd packed his bags and decided to travel as a ballet dancer, performing in all kinds of theaters along with his instructor, Minako Okukawa. People began praising him, calling him a prodigy, applauding him and encouraging him.

it was also his first time travelling to another country. He was so excited, and thought that maybe he could catch a glimpse of the world outside. Trains normally had windows, right? So is it possible..?  
Unfortunately for him, the thing that connected the barriers was an underground express train.

He soon gave up on seeing the world outside. Yuuri's curiousity died down. He became just like all of them. Follow the rules, stay in line. Dont question, Dont try to leave.

At 22, in college, Yuuri joined a revolt to break down the barriers. He was in Detroit at the time, under a new instructor that was not Minako, and roomed with a Thai figure skater named Phichit Chulanont. With days and weeks of coaxing and shared late nights,Phichit soon became his trusted friend; and they'd shared memories, opinions, jokes and secrets. After he'd shared his views on the barriers and the world itself, Phichit had invited him to a group called 'Absolute Restoration of Earth Society' or Ares for short. They worked in secrecy, and by secrecy they mean so discreet that speaking of the group outside of the meeting points was an unthinkable and punishable offense (Phichit had technically broke this rule, but after Yuuri proved to be a trustworthy ally they saw no reason to punish him). If their group was to be found, all its members would either end up in a maximum security prison or sentenced to death. The barriers were taken seriously by the government and the powerful. Those barriers kept them powerful just as much as their money did. Attempting to /leave/ the barriers was enough to allow you to be thrown into prison for who knows how long.

In the morning, Yuuri and Phichit were normal college students. Yuuri went to ballet classes in the afternoon and occasionally performed in one area or another, usually in theaters around their city. He though he thought he was mediocre at best, but whatever paid the bills. 

At night, it was as if a switch would be activated and he would no longer be Yuuri. He was EROS, A first rank 'spy'. His gracefulness came in handy when obtaining documents or collecting information. Phichit's vast knowledge in technology made him their communications technician and hacker. Phichit was named Hermes. 

The ARES movement wasn't just in America. It was all over the world. From Japan to Germany to Canada to Russia. Most countries had a fraction or two of their group. That's part of what made them so dangerous and influential. 

Maybe his dream wasn't so wasteful after all.

\--  
PRESENT TIME

"Y'know Yuuri.. Funny enough, my little brother was called Yuri too."  
Victor remarked, his eyes cast downwards. A small, sad smile was present on his face so Yuuri did not inquire about the use of a past tense.  
"But it's said differently. Yours is drawn out. Yuuuuriiiiiii--" The sad smile was replaced with a small grin, while Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. 

A week had passed since their initial meeting, and since then Yuuri had learned quite a bit more about Viktor. For one, Viktor was actually a very nice and energetic person. Very energetic. Some would say too energetic. 

Not the he minded or anything. After months of silence - that was not necessarily tranquil - Victor's chatter was a blessing. As of right now, they were in the middle of a highway on a cloudy afternoon. Dead trees were lined up across the road accompanied by abandoned vehicles all of which seemed to be in a bad shape. Dust covered every inch of their body, including their dark clothing. The road stretched on forever, not a town in sight. By all means, they had enough supplies to last them for sometimes but better safe than sorry. Besides, sleeping in the open did not seem like such a calming idea to Yuuri. 

Makkachin barked, and circled around both of them. She was an old dog, not good enough to protect either them yet somehow Yuuri felt reassured by her presence.

Their destination was St. Petersburg in Russia where apparently a group worked together to build a safe and sturdy wall to keep out mutations, while also maintaining a healthy environment for children. Yuuri had no particular destination after the incident, so following Viktor (and his map) was his best bet as of now. 

Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts by smacking into Viktor. Makkachin had also stopped barking, so he rubbed his nose and looked up. "Viktor? What's wr-"

Infront of them was a hole the size of a helicopter (he'd seen them twice before) or actually /bigger/ than that. Yuuri cautiously crept out and looked into the hole. A hand pulled him back, "Careful Yuuri. You might fall."

"Oh, right sorry. I can't see anything", Yuuri muttered, "What do you think is in there?" He looked down the hole from a safe distance away.

"Judging from the metal surrounding the walls, and the fact that it hasn't rusted or broke down, this might've been some sort of underground bunker or shelter. There are stairs leading to the bottom but most steps are missing.." He replied, one finger on his lips. Viktor seemed to do that a lot when in thought.

"Uh.. Should we check it out? There might be supplies there if it was an underground bunker." Yuuri peeked in once more. "Though I'm not sure how we can climb down."

Viktor hummed and took off his backpack, pulling a rope out of it. "This might be long enough to get us to the bottom." Yuuri nodded, and Viktor continued, "Ill tie this around the tree, but just to be safe I'll go down first. You hold onto the rope, Okay?"

Yuuri hesitated, "Are you sure you want to go first? I can--"

Viktor stopped him and nodded in a reassuring manner. Yuuri sighed and gave in, helping Viktor tighten the rope around the tree. He wrapped it around his waist and stood at the edge of the hole, giving a thumbs up to Yuuri and climbing down. Yuuri held onto the rope, "Okay so far?" 

He received a loud grunt in response. The rope began to shorten and shorten. "Almost there!" came another loud yell from down. Yuuri was about reply when he noticed the rope was loosening from around the tree. "VIKTOR! THE ROPE IS--" He tried to warn, but it was too late. The rope had unfastened from around the tree, and Yuuri could not support the weight of Viktor. 

With a yelp, Yuuri was also sent over the edge of the hole. Yuuri screeched, his arms flailing in the air. Fuckfuckfuckfuck He fucked up so bad. He was going to die-- 

"/Oof/ "  
He landed over the (very defined) back of Viktor. The man made a strangled sound in response, and Yuuri was sure his tailbone was broken - or atleast bruised. The fact that he was not dead meant the hole was not as deep as they thought it would be.

"Uugghhhh. . My tailbone…"  
"I can't believe I broke your ass."  
"Shut up."

Yuuri slowly pulled himself up, Giving a weak punch to Victor's shoulder. "Yuuuurii. .. Please get off me.. My back.." Viktor cried out, wiggling under Yuuri. 

"I'm up, I'm up." He responded. Yuuri dusted himself and blinked, his vision going back into focus. First, he noticed the crashed elevator and the blinking lights. How they still worked, he had no idea. There were several crates laying around, but something told Yuuri that he might want to leave these alone. 

A bark sounded from upstairs. Yuuri looked up to see Makkachin leaning over and whining at them. 

Yuuri cupped his hands around his face and yelled, "We'll be okay Makka! Just wait there. Victor and I will be right back." She seemed to understand because she lied down and barked. "Good girl!"

Victor groaned and stood up, stretching out and mumbling profanities under his breath. "Wow.. This place looks.. Eerie. ."

"Well that's one way to put it." Yuuri answered, his eyebrow raised. At the end of the large and cramped hallway stood a metallic door with numbers painted on it that was half-open. Yuuri gulped and turned his attention to Viktor. Said man looked just as conflicted, his lips drawn into a thin line. At last, Viktor sighed and said, "Well.. There's no use standing here now.. Let's go."

Yuuri nodded and strode forward. He had no idea what to expect, but whatever it is, Yuuri was… truthfully extremely underequipped as his bag was still upstairs and really panicked but otherwise.. sorta ready.

They crawled under the door, which revealed a branching hallway to the front, left and right. Conveniently, there was a map pasted on the wall of the underground… whatever it was.

Yuuri squinted, analyzing the map. Over his shoulder, Viktor made a humming sound. "So it looks like this is a laboratory.. Or a collection of laboratories. Oh! And there are break rooms. Maybe we can find something there."

Yuuri nodded and traced the path of the first break room. The lights were perfectly fine in the second hallway, but the third was lit with twitching lights. "Aaah. ..My eyes are seriously going to be messed up after this." He said, covering his eyes and rubbing them. 

"Where are your glasses?" Viktor asked, noticing just now that Yuuri wasn't wearing them. 

"They're in my bag up there." Yuuri sighed, dejected. He seriously couldn't see anything without them. He had just taken them off during the fog in the morning. 

Just then, Yuuri was handed a pair of sunglasses. "Here, so your eyes won't hurt as much." Yuuri nodded appreciatevly, a smile on his lips, and put them on "Thank you."

 

\--

They found the break room; taking extra blankets, batteries, a flashlight, and a painting because Viktor thought 'it was too cool to leave behind.'

Out of curiosity, they'd decided to check out the laboratories. They headed to the nearest one but the door was stuck and there were chemicals pouring out from under it. Deeming it unsafe, they had no choice but to go to the next one. The door had opened using the card they borrowed from the break room.

"Woah.. Look at this..", Yuuri's eyes went open in wonder. The laboratory was gigantic with equipment laying around, and green, blue and red chemicals in a puddle stained onto the floor. Several coats were ripped and large glass shards lay next to a tube-shaped white machine. Viktor and he exchanged a look that said something was wrong. Viktor began disclosing his thoughts, "Something's not right. I mean, the missing stairs and the crashed elevator could've been due to neglected maintenance but this.. Why this?"

Yuuri added to that thought, "And if something happened, the scientist or chemists working here should've been professional if they were granted access to an underground laboratory. By all means, a professional would have not freaked out and left in such a violent and hurried manner. And the first laboratory.. W--" 

Yuuri didn't get to finish the sentence because very soon he got his answer. An inhumane screech came from his right and a hand with more fingers than normal and too many scars reached out and grabbed his leg. It's jaw was wide open and Yuuri's reflexes kicked in, literally, as he kicked away at the hand. "VIK-- DO SOMETHING!"

Viktor hurriedly took out a gun and shot three bullets at the mutated thing. The second one killed it but he fired an extra just to be safe. Yuuri crawled back and breathed harshly.

Memories flooded back in and his vision got hazy. Viktor crouched and asked, "Are you alright?" Yuuri shook his head and kept his gaze downwards. Oh god oh god.. He was such an idiot and let his guard down. What would've happened to him.. If Viktor hadn't been there? He would've turned out like the rest of them.. He.. He didn't want to..

"Yuuri? Yuuri! Stay awa. .."  
The sentence began fading away along with his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a slow nugget  
> yeah..

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first shot at a fanfiction. The first chapter is short and sweet to lure you in. Angst to come soon.


End file.
